


Under New Management

by Clementiaverborum



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Epistolary, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementiaverborum/pseuds/Clementiaverborum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcone has the cleverest plan ever: to buy Harry's apartment building. Marcone is not the cleverest person ever. Written for the Dresden Files kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under New Management

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of the DF kink meme, for the following prompt: _It's canon that Marcone owns a significant chunk of Chicago's real estate. So what if he chooses to add a new property or two to his portfolio-- say the buildings where Harry has his apartment and/or office?_
> 
>  
> 
> _How does Marcone use his power over Harry? Does he try to install a few bugs or upgrades? When Harry's late with the rent, does he suggest that Harry can work of his debt in trade?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Gen or slash, humorous or serious is up to author._
> 
> The title also comes from the original thread title.

_April 27th, 2011  
_ Dear Mr. Dresden:

This is to inform you that in future, you may deliver the rent for your apartment and office directly to me. I would not want such a valued tenant to have to drive to the bank, given his many problems with technology. Permit me to be vigilant for your time and convenience. I will be in the small office a few blocks down from your office on the first of each month from eight until eleven in the morning.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

Ha, right, you bastard. You _(coffee stain_ ) expect that I’m going to just hand over my money to you? You _(ink blot_ ) should have known better the first time I refused to work for you.

_Dresden._

_April 28th, 2011  
_ Dear Mr. Dresden:

You seem to have misunderstood me. You will not be working for me, but you do owe me money. That means that the payment flows the other way than in the arrangement you so object to. I am sure that you can have no moral qualms about paying rent, as it is what I believe you would call ‘honest work’—though in my study of the records left by the previous owner, it seems that you might have objections of another nature.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

Look.

It seems you really have bought the buildings, but I want to suggest that you _(drop of pizza sauce_ ).

Anyway. I’m not going to be your tenant for long. 

_Dresden._

_  
April 29th, 2011  
_ Dear Mr. Dresden: 

I wish to assure you that I am reasonable, and understand that my tenants may sometimes fall behind in their payments through life circumstances that are no fault of their own. I am prepared to be patient. If you do not have the money for this month, come to my office on the morning of the first, and we can speak about it. There are compromises I can offer you that will not stain your honor.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

No, that’s not _it._ _(large coffee spill that has obliterated most of the letter)_

….I have a moral objection to living or working in a building owned by a vicious, murderous, criminal scumbag who lives on blood money. I’ll be out of _your_ buildings by tomorrow.

 

_April 30th, 2011  
_ Dear Harry:

I have responded to you as a reasonable human being so far. That may have been a mistake. But I can learn from my mistakes. I shall try to speak your language.

Why should you abandon your home? Why your place of business? I accept that you have an emotional attachment to them, and I can respect that. You would not even know who owned them now if I had not been kind enough to send you a personal invitation. 

Come to the office tomorrow, Harry. Let us speak together like adults, which I believe we both are (despite some evidence to the contrary). I can offer you several proofs of my good intentions if you need them.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

_  
May 2nd, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

This is truly unworthy of you. Will you refuse me so simple a gesture as a face-to-face meeting, simply because you have objections to some of my activities? I find it hard to believe that your hands are so unstained.

I will be in the office near your home tomorrow as well. Let us settle this.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

_Mary 3rd, 2011_  
To Mr. Dresden:

Mr. Marcone asks that you pay the $1090.00 you owe him at once, or he may have to consider eviction proceedings.

_Rhonda Albright_  
Secretary, Marcone Enterprises

\-------------------------

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

dresden?

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

gone. no sighting sin sat.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

code green. find him.

\---------------------

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

seen on the lake?

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

yeah. late sat even. going out.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

track the boat.

\-------------------------------

_May 10th, 2011_

Dear _Marcone:_

Thought I’d get all suave and fancy. It might make you feel more at _home_.

I told you I’d do it, and I did it. You own the space free and clear, now. All my stuff’s out. You can do whatever you like with it—the space, not my stuff. You don’t own _that_. Any more than you’ll ever own _me_.

Bet _that_ chaps your ass. 

I’m perfectly settled in my new place and loving it. Have fun obsessing over real estate.

_Dresden._

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

take letter to G. examine for forgery.

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

why? looks normal.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

no stains.

\--------------------

_May 12th, 2011_

Dear Harry: 

I assure you that I never wanted to drive you out of your home or office, and I am distressed that you left. Where are those who need wizardly help in Chicago to find it now? They will certainly have a long trek to the lake and the boat that you are now living on, assuming that you ever dock and do not simply circle restlessly out on the lake like the mysterious superhero you are.

I remain convinced that this is a misunderstanding. You never spoke with me face-to-face; you avoided that meeting for what you know I think are childish reasons. Could we speak in a neutral environment? My office is to be avoided, as you have such a loathing of it that you could not even walk down the street to reach it, and I would not want you to feel that your home or office—which will remain empty, waiting for their proper owner to come back—have become the territory of the enemy.

An hour’s conversation, Harry. That is all I ask. 

Sincerely, _  
John Marcone._

Fat lot _you_ know, Marcone. I’m not on a houseboat, and you’re never going to find me, because the protections that I have around this place would slap you back-ass-wards all the way across Illinois if you tried to break in. And another thing _(pixie dust sprinkle)_

And no, we can’t meet. If you wanted to speak like “adults,” then maybe you should have respected adult words like “honor” and “integrity.” Like “a man with honor and integrity refuses to work for mob bosses.” 

_Dresden._  
\------------------- _  
Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

letters normal. no sign of houseboat.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

no one saw him leave lake. code green still in effect.

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

will do, boss.

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

Did you ever get the feeling that our lives would be simpler if Dresden had died in that alley you rescued him from? 

_Note from Gard to Hendricks:_

No. Our _jobs_ would be simpler. Our lives would involve many more necromancers.

\---------------

_May 15th, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

Once again, you misunderstand. I still do not intend to have you work for me, unless you make that decision of your own free will. I have seen the charred remnants of the men—and beasts—who attempted to force you to work for them.

If you want the real reason that I bought your buildings, Harry, I was attempting to make sure that you were safe. The buildings would have been upgraded soon, new security systems installed. And yes, that does mean security systems that would work with your…unique…approach to technology. 

My men would have patrolled the neighborhood. This would have three advantages: you would be protected more than you are now; your neighbors would be protected more than they are now; and any danger to my city that came hunting you would be found and contained before it could spread far.

We are not employer and employee. We are not friends. But I had thought we were, at least, allies, and that you would approve these measures once I explained 

Awaiting your answer,  
 _John Marcone._

Suuuuure. That’s why you didn’t just explain in the _first_ place, asshole, instead of acting like the smug, money-obsessed, mafia donnish, ‘ooh-look-at-me-Chicago-is- _my_ -city’ _asshole_ that you always are.

I don’t believe you. Stop sending me letters.

_Dresden._

_May 16th, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

Or you could, perhaps, not respond to them? 

I assure you that I am telling the truth. It would be easier to speak these truths to your face, but I am pleased to convey them in writing for as long as I need to.

And yes, Chicago is my city. And yours. Just as you are my wizard, and I am your ally, whether or not you are mine. 

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

P.S. You cannot be living far outside the city, if my letters continue to find you so quickly.

It _really_ injures your pride that you can’t find me, doesn’t it.

_Dresden._

\---------------------

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

code blue. I want him found tonight.

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

You sure about the necromancers? Might be worth it.

\----------------

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

no luck, boss. sorry.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

unacceptable. step up.

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

code stupid, boss.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

you are right. ty. call in searchers.

\-------------

_June 12th, 2011_

So sorry that your junior scumbags couldn't find me, Marcone. Ready to give up now? I'm quite comfortable and happy in my new home, and the surroundings and the _neighbors_ are a lot better.

You could always just _(smear of peanut butter)._

\-----------------

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

You're sure you can confirm that the letters are delivered by pixies? You know that I had to practically haul the boss away from this on a short leash last time. If this clue to Dresden doesn't work out, I don't want to think about what he'll do.

_Note from Gard to Hendricks:_

I'm sure of it. There is no other reason for the slight traces of magic around the letters, quite apart from the dust sometimes smeared on them, and there is no reason that the letters would find their way to Mr. Marcone otherwise, now that Dresden has no functional address (and, I would assume, no access to an ordinary postal system). Mr. Marcone's own letters are sent to a post office box in Dresden's name, but my searches show them vanishing before they arrive there. Pixies are the most likely explanation, unless Dresden has learned to teleport. And for the safety and sanity of all involved, I will not believe that until I have no other choice.

Tell him that there is one other anomaly to the search: my seeking spells on the pixies fade as they fly. They could be traveling through some strange part of the Nevernever, but I believe it unlikely, as the dewdrop fairies that Dresden usually consorts with would be unable to defend themselves against the many dangers to be found there. It is likely that Dresden is somewhere over water.

\-------------------

_June 13th, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

Look at what comes of a tragic misunderstanding. I am left with two buildings that lack the very attractions that led me to purchase them in the first place. I am the recipient of nasty glares from your friends and allies--who are also to be _my_ friends and allies if Chicago is invaded, and I am not entirely sure they would overcome their distaste for me in time--and more parking tickets from the Chicago police than I knew it was legal to issue. I have the distinction of knowing that I drove you to abandon your home, which multiple attacks and enemies could not do.

Can we not meet and talk? I appeal to you not because I believe that you will suddenly give in, but because to have done this to someone I value cuts at me. Whether or not you believe that it is good for me personally, you must believe that it is not good for business.

Yours,  
 _John._

Oh, yes, always with the _personal_ bit and the _possessive_ looks and the _lingering_ touches. ( _smear of pixie dust_ )

You claim that you value me. That just means that you want to own me. You value your guns and your contracts and your investments too, I bet, but you wouldn't let them go away and do whatever they wanted on their own. 

The answer is no. And also fuck you.

_Dresden.  
_  
 _Note from Gard to Hendricks:_

This tactic worked. As Dresden was angry enough to write on the same paper that Mr. Marcone used, I was able to establish a link. Dresden is somewhere in the middle of Lake Michigan.

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

Oh, _shit._ I know where he is. 

And I still think the necromancers might have been the lesser evil. I mean, I have as much chance of dying either way.

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

we found him. isl in lake.

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

boss, you there?

_Text from Hendricks to Marcone:_

boss, respond now or I use code bear.

_Text from Marcone to Hendricks:_

yes, present. very well. have miss gard send a letter to d.

\--------------------------

_June 14th, 2011_  
To: Harry Dresden

Wizard Dresden,

My current employer wishes to meet with you on the shore of Lake Michigan. He will provide whatever oaths you wish that he will come without intent to harm and will not seek to detain you. I will also give my word not to give him weapons that could harm you.

Please send back a letter with a time, day, and place on the shore that would be convenient to you.

_Sigrun Gard._

Oh, yeah, Gard, _nice_ attempt. But you might as well tell Marcone that I'm not going to walk into his little trap. He can't make binding oaths the same way a wizard could, and I notice that you haven't talked about giving your word not to be there. 

_Dresden._

_June 15th, 2011_  
To: Harry Dresden

Wizard Dresden,

My apologies. I cannot give my word not to be present, given your power and your anger against my employer, but I can give my word to stand at a distance if it would suffice. I will also remind you that Baron Marcone is a signatory of the Unseelie Accords, and cannot break his pledged word under them without suffering severe scrutiny from other signatories and a loss of face that his business endeavors in the supernatural world cannot abide at this time.

_Sigrun Gard._

 

Yeah, fine, I get that. It doesn't mean that I want to expose myself to whatever revenge he's going to dream up for this little scheme. And it doesn't mean that we have anything to say to each other. He took my business. He took my _home_. This isn't an exchange of favors that I can just forget about. I'm still saying no to the meeting.

_Dresden._

 

_Note from Gard to Marcone:_

I believe that he is serious, Mr. Marcone, and that I also have reached the limit of my power to help you. He needs a promise or a favor as great as the insult that you have rendered him. 

\---------------------

_  
June 18th, 2011_  
Dear Mr. Dresden:

You have made your point quite clear, and that is that I should never have sent someone else to negotiate with you. I should have shown you from the beginning that I both meant business and understood why you might be reluctant to engage with me. So. I ask you now, formally, as Baron Marcone, to consent to a meeting. It need not be on the lakeshore; that location was suggested only as a matter of convenience for your access. Name any other ground, and I shall meet you there.

Yours,  
 _John Marcone._

P.S. Regardless of what you think, it was never my intention to hurt you as I have.

 

You can tell me whatever you have to tell me in a letter just like this one, you _(smear of thick ink and a torn corner of paper)_

...And I might think that you sent what just crashed through a Way from the Nevernever, but I know that you'd never be _that_ stupid. Fine. We'll meet. I need to get this out of the way so that I can concentrate on things more important than you are.

I'm enclosing a map of a certain house. It burned down a couple years ago, but as far as I know no one's rebuilt or claimed the property. You ought to be able to find it.

_Dresden._

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

The boss has been smiling all day. Not that I'm complaining, since it freaks the hell out of people who should know better than to mess with Mr. Marcone in the first place, but did he accomplish something with Dresden?

_Note from Gard to Hendricks:_

Wizard Dresden agreed to a meeting, yes. I believe it took a few more messages between them before they settled the terms, but I was not privy to these communications.

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

Right. Then I'll have a doctor on standby. 

\---------------------

 

From an article in the _Chicago Tribune,_ June 22nd, 2011:

...and, in surprising news, Marcone Enterprises sold many of its buildings yesterday to various competitors, including long-time rival Hermans, Ltd. Mr. Marcone, contacted for comment, explained that he had decided his newest investment in Chicago real estate was an idea whose time had not yet come. Yet he advised observers and investors not to count him out of the game yet.

"One never knows what the future may bring," he said.

_July 22nd, 2011  
_ Dear Mr. Dresden:

I thought a month enough time to go without contacting my favorite wizard. I'd like to know whether my selling your apartment and business to new landlords was enough to settle the debt I owed you. 

I should add that I speak in this letter not as your former landlord, or as the Baron of Chicago, or even as Gentleman Johnny Marcone, but simply and straightforwardly as a personal friend.

Sincerely,  
 _John Marcone._

_July 23rd, 2011_  
To: Mr. Scumbag Criminal

I think you could have gone longer than a month, personally. It's not like this is some important thing for you.

But, yeah. It settles the debt, and now that I'm all settled in and I've disabled those listening devices you tried to leave behind, I don't have to rip your intestines out through your nose. Thanks.

_Harry Dresden._

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

Code Wolf. Watch out for the boss. He's had this funny look on his face all day today.

\-----------------------

_July 24th, 2011_  
Dear Harry,

You may think what you like of me, and after what has transpired between us, I am sure that you shall.

But answer me one question: where, in this exchange, did you get the impression that it was not important to me? I would like an honest answer.

Yours,  
 _John._

So, all _right._ Maybe "not important" wasn't the best word to use.

But I don't like talking about this by letter. The Guard helped and all, but now they think that they should deliver my mail _all_ the time, and I live in terror that they'll find someone who can read it to them.

_Harry Dresden._

_July 25th, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

I respect and honor your concerns. Since our last face-to-face meeting was productive of such astonishing results, perhaps you will permit another one? Do permit me to invite you to Burger King. My treat.

Yours,  
 _John._

Look, I'm not free today. ( _smear of blood)_

What about tomorrow?

_Harry._

_July 27th, 2011_  
Dear Harry:

Do please excuse my late reply. There was a small matter of someone who thought he could shoot at a friend to take care of. If you still wish to meet me today or tomorrow, do believe that I am entirely at your service.

_John._

Yeah, all right, scumbag. Tonight. But you're buying the hamburgers for me _and_ Mouse.

_Harry._

_Note from Gard to Hendricks:_

I believe that Wizard Dresden and Mr. Marcone have come to a truce. We have survived.

_Note from Hendricks to Gard:_

Yeah, until the next apocalypse.


End file.
